Muggle Messenger
by Telpe Nar Roccar
Summary: CHAP 24 UP! What? Since when are there 5 houses at Hogwarts? And since when does Draco have AIM? And...well, read to find out and review!
1. Chapter 1: A Very Large Sundae

A/N: Alrighty people, I seem to like writing new fics rather than updating old ones! LOL, who can blame me? Please don't answer that.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.  
  
To clear something up, here are the screen names of the people: (Even though not all of them will be in this chapter.)  
  
Hermione: BoOkWoRm4lIfE  
  
Draco: neergXrevlis  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley: CrazeeBadger  
  
Harry: QuidditchNut  
  
Ron: xChudleyCannonsx  
  
Ginny: uNpossesseD  
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Very Large Sundae & A Surprise Buddy  
  
When Hermione Granger-known to her friends as Mione- got home for summer break, the first thing she did was go into her room and switch on her computer. As her Dell was booting up, she unpacked. A flick of her wand her, a swish there, and she finished unpacking pretty quickly. Her computer was done loading, so she went to her desk and sat down. In two minutes her AOL Instant Messenger was up and running-or as the magical folk called it "Muggle" Messenger.  
She had taught Harry, Ron, and Ginny how to use it over Christmas Break. After break she'd found out that Lavender Brown and Justin Finch- Fletchley had it too and had gotten their screen names, which she now added.  
(A/N: The screen names are bad, believe me I know!)  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: hey  
CrazeeBadger: o hey mione  
CrazeeBadger: u unpack yet?  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: yeah, u?  
CrazeeBadger: nope  
CrazeeBadger: well, I'd better start unpacking.it'll take me a while  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: why don't u just use magic? (A/N: They *are* allowed to do simple spells at home and stuff in this story!)  
CrazeeBadger: Ron and Harry didn't tell u?  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: no  
CrazeeBadger: erm..well, u see, I had a mishap  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: .?  
CrazeeBadger: my stuff went everywhere *except* where it was supposed to go  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: that's not that bad  
CrazeeBadger: mione- MY BOXERS WERE ON HANNAH ABBOT'S BED! How is that not bad hmm?  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: o...i c  
CrazeeBadger: not that I know which bed is hers, of course  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: eww..Justin! too much info there pal  
CrazeeBadger: never thought I'd c the day when u of all people said "too much info"  
CrazeeBadger: besides, everybody knows u love info  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: not THAT kind of info..god Justin  
CrazeeBadger: yeah ok haha  
CrazeeBadger: gotta unpack ttyl  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: ok later  
  
Justin signed off and nobody else was on so Mione went downstairs and fixed herself an ice cream sundae. Ten minutes later she walked back upstairs with a very large sundae: three big scoops of cookies 'n cream ice cream, a mountain of whip cream, multiple rivers of hot fudge, quite a few wet walnuts, and two cherries. (A/N: yummy!)  
Closing her bedroom door behind her, she went back to her computer. A few minutes later, a window came up asking if she wanted to talk to 'neergXrevlis'. Clicking yes, she waited to see what the person had to say.  
  
neergXrevlis: hi.I found a piece of.uh.paper at a train station and ur screen name was on it, so I decided to talk to u  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: hey. What train station did u find the paper at?  
neergXrevlis.uh...well..Hogwarts  
  
'Oh My God!' Mione thought, 'this person goes to Hogwarts!' Cool.  
  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: cool. I go there. What's your name?  
neergXrevlis: I don't think u want to know...  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: yeah I do!  
neergXrevlis: my name is....  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: ..?  
neergXrevlis: Draco Malfoy  
  
He's joking. It's not possible.  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: haha, very funny. Draco Malfoy would never have a civil conversation with me.  
neergXrevlis: consider this a first  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: do u even know who I am?  
neergXrevlis: Hermione Granger  
  
HOW does HE know THAT?!!  
  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: how do u know that?  
  
neergXrevlis: it was on the parchment ur screen name was on.  
  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: oh. Yeah.  
  
neergXrevlis: well I gotta go. C ya around, Granger.  
  
BoOkWoRm4lIfE: I'll be around, Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the weird format. Please R/R I need to know what everybody thinks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar Quills

A/N: Here is chapter 2. Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oh My God. My childhood crush, although no longer just a crush, had just had a civil conversation with me. I had secretly liked Draco Malfoy since I was six. Now though, I was in love with him. He changed after fifth year-for the better. Although he was still known as the Slytherin Prince, he was no longer evil. He actually got along with Harry, which almost ruined Harry and Ron's friendship-well, that and the fact that Harry and Ginny were, and still are, going out.  
I'd liked Draco Malfoy since I was six. I'd seen him in a Muggle candy store. I remember being curious as to why anybody would want to suck on a bird feather. So I asked him, and he told me it was called a sugar quill. When I told him I didn't believe him, he offered me a lick. When I confessed that he was right, he smirked and told me to meet him here again the next day. I agreed.  
So, the next day, I had my mother take me to the shop again. Sure enough, he was there. He gave me a sugar quill. I said thank you and told him that it was the best gift I had ever received. Smiling, he said, "You're welcome, my lady," and did a mock bow. We laughed and then he said he had to go. I remember him saying, "Goodbye, my lady," and laughing as he left with his mother who had been waiting for him outside.  
When I saw him at Hogwarts, he had changed. He didn't give any sign of remembering me. So for the past five years, I said nothing, even when he taunted and joked me. I felt sure he would change eventually and maybe even remember me. He's changed all right, but he didn't remember me. But I am in love with him anyway.  
Finishing my ice cream sundae, an idea struck me. Putting up and away message that said "out." I ran downstairs and put my ice cream bowl away after using a cleaning spell on it. Running back up to my room, I changed into Muggle clothes-black shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top that said "Witch" in red block letters. If only Muggles knew how true it was in my case. Lip gloss and a straightening charm for my hair completed my outfit. Grabbing a twenty pound note from the Muggle money I always kept in my room, I walked back downstairs, slipped on my fire engine red flip- flops, left a note for my parents, and left.  
The candy shop is only a fifteen to twenty minute walk from my house, but its well worth it. Twenty minutes after I left my house, I pulled open the heavy glass door and walked into Candy Heaven-well, Muggle candy heaven anyway. Half an hour and ten pounds later, I walked out with a handful of every flavor Muggle jellybean made, multiple handfuls of every flavor taffy, and five ready-made smores. I wouldn't eat all of it tonight though. Just most of it.  
When I got back home, I went up to my room. Harry had left me six messages wondering where I was; Ron had left five; Ginny was online but hadn't left any; Lavender had come on, said hi, and signed off; and Justin was on and said he had finished unpacking. There was no sign of Draco. I signed off and went to one of my favorite websites, www.fanfiction.net, and started to read some Pirates of the Caribbean fanfics. Summer was going to go by slowly.  
***Two Weeks Later***  
Two weeks since the first day of summer break and I still hadn't heard from Draco other than the first day. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had all invited me to the Burrow several times, but I'd declined for obvious reasons. I was halfway through all of my summer homework already. I haven't talked to Lavender much all summer; she has been with her boyfriend. Or so she says.  
***One Week Later***  
Who would send me an owl at this ungodly hour of the morning? A glance at my clock told me it was eight thirty. Rolling out of bed, I walked-more like stumbled-to the window, retrieved the letter, and stumbled back to bed. Sighing I looked at the envelope-it had a Hogwarts crest on it. Tearing it open I read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
A few select students have been invited back to Hogwarts for the rest of summer vacation to work on a major research assignment with a partner. You have been chosen as one of the select few. If you would like to come, then please owl back as soon as possible. The details of your project and who your partner is will all be explained when you arrive. We look forward to seeing you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House  
Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House  
Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House  
Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House  
Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Grabbing a quill and parchment, I quickly replied with a yes. Then I picked up the phone and called my parent's. They were cool with it. With a few spells, my trunk was packed yet again. Then I settled down reading my favorite book, Hogwarts: A History.  
An hour or so later, an owl came back with the reply:  
Please be by your main fireplace by approximately six o'clock in the evening. A Professor will pick you up.  
My parents got home at five. They said even though they would miss me, they were extremely happy for me. We ate a quick dinner and then went into the living room, where our fireplace was. I'd moved my trunk down here this afternoon. Now all we had to do was wait.  
We didn't wait very long. At precisely six, Professor McGonagall came in. After a quick introduction and goodbye, I found myself being whirled around in the Floo Network, finally ending up on my butt in Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall led me to a private room that would be mine for the summer, told me the password, and then left, obviously in a hurry.  
Once I was unpacked, I decided to walk around the halls for a bit and maybe stop by the library. Being me, I stopped in the library and didn't leave until well past midnight. As I mumbled the password to my rooms and stepped in, I failed to notice the pair of eyes watching me curiously. No sooner did I get in I collapsed on my bed. All that could be seen of the person in the hallway was their eyes-a dark, mystifying gray. And as Hermione disappeared into her rooms, the person whispered, "Sleep well, my lady," and disappeared down the dark hall.  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter was just a bit rushed. I apologize for that. Well, please review, I'd like to see how I am doing! 


	3. Chapter 3: Very Shocking

A/N: Wow! I can't believe people like my fic! Thank you all for reviewing. Here are my personal thank yous (from chapter's 1 & 2):  
  
Crystal369: Thank you for being my first reviewer!!! I'm glad you like this fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Callhergilraen: thanks "Ned" LOL. Yes I am proud of you.  
  
Shadow Wolf2: yes I know it is unusual. Thanks for reading it Katlyn!!! I mean SW. LOL.  
  
Chach-A-Lot: He didn't tell her because..well, because. LOL. She doesn't even find out he's there until later. So you'll just have to keep on reading!!!  
  
Scholz03: ttyl stands for talk to you later.  
  
s.s.: Glad you love it.  
  
Now that I have thanked my reviewers, here is chapter 3. Oh, and sorry the summary is a little bit off..no more AIM.I think. Unless.well, I won't tell you. I have to finish thinking about it. LOL. Here is chapter 3! Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I awoke refreshed at five after nine. After taking my time getting dressed (in wizard clothing) and charming my hair with a frizz-free hair charm, I walked out of my bedroom and into my own mini-common room. There was a note waiting for me on the large desk. It read:  
Miss Granger,  
Please come to the library at 12:15 sharp. You will meet your partner and get the information for your project. You and your partner will be expected to work on the project throughout the summer and your school year. You and your partner will eventually work with another pair of students working on something similar, but not until after term starts.  
Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House  
  
Well now I have something to do today. Now for breakfast-to the kitchens!  
"Miss Her-minny!!" Dobby exclaimed as soon as I walked into the kitchens. "What can Dobby get for you?"  
"Hello Dobby. Hmm..I guess I'll just have a cheese omelet and a cup of coffee," I replied.  
Dobby scampered right off and came back a few minutes later with my breakfast. I at slowly, savoring each bite; after all I had a few hours to kill.  
At fifteen after ten, I walked out of the kitchens after deciding that sitting there wasn't going to do me any good. My feet led me to the Hogsmeade passage behind the gargoyle. (A/N: I think that is what it was behind. Does anybody know if I'm right or wrong??) Once in Hogsmeade, I went immediately to Zonko's and bought a sugar quill. I then proceeded to walk slowly up and down the main street of Hogsmeade before going back. By this time my sugar quill was nearly gone.  
I wandered down hallways, which eventually led me to the dungeons, so I went back up to the Astronomy Tower. Then I glanced at the clock, realizing I had precisely four minutes to go from the Astronomy Tower to the library. I ran like hell for the library and got there at precisely 12:14. There was another student in there as well, whose name I don't remember, who looked up and raised an eyebrow as I burst in, then went back to waiting.  
Professor McGonagall walked into the library and almost immediately launched into a speech explaining about our projects, "Good. You are both here on time. Excellent. For the rest of the summer, you will both be working together on a massive research project. Eventually, you two will pair up with another pair of student's whose project coincides with yours. That won't be until after the start of term. Well then, Mr. Zambini (A/N: I know some people have Blaise as a girl, others as a guy, but he is a guy in this fic for a reason.), Ms. Granger, you had better start working today." She handed us both several pieces of parchment and continued, "The first parchment explains your assignment. The others have to do with your assignment and what you will be looking for. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, or myself. You have complete access to every book, room, and area in the castle. Mind you I said IN the castle, not out. Good luck." With a wave of her hand, Professor McGonagall left Blaise and me with shocked expressions on our faces. The reason I can tell we have shocked expressions on our faces is that there is a mirror right in front of us, although I don't know why a mirror would be in this library of all places.  
Blaise looked at me and said, "Well that was quick." I agreed. We sat down at the nearest table and began to read through the parchments-and nearly died of shock when we read the first paragraph. The reason for that being of course, that it was a very shocking paragraph. Very, very shocking.  
  
A/N: Well, yes I know it was short. I find it easier to post more often if I have short chapters. Oh and please don't kill me for not pairing Draco and Hermione together. That would have been way too easy. But don't worry, she does eventually find out he's there..thanks to his partner.who is.well, take a guess. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Project

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed:  
  
s.s.: Now you can find out what's in the paragraph!!!  
  
Dragon Bane3: Ah yes, thank you! I knew it was wrong.but since I'm lazy I won't correct it. (For those of you that don't know, Dragon Bane3 was kind enough to inform me that the passage to Hogsmeade is NOT behind the gargoyle-oops, that's Dumbledore's office-it is behind the One-eyed witch!!!) Thank you so much. I'm glad you like this fic so far.  
  
Crystal369: here is your update, glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too!!!  
  
OK, so here is chapter four.please review!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 4: The Project  
  
The parchment read:  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Common knowledge, right? Well here's something that isn't common knowledge: there were once five. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Phoenix. The four founders of Hogwarts agreed there should be five houses-and thus, Phoenix House was made along with the other four. It was decided (one of the few things they all agreed on) that the colors for Phoenix House would be silver and navy blue, and that the house mascot would be a Phoenix.  
Phoenix House won the Quidditch and House Cups more than the other four houses did. Its navy blue banner emblazoned with a silver Phoenix became almost legendary among Hogwarts students. Almost four hundred years ago, Phoenix House became no more. It kicked its students out (quite literally) and closed itself up. Its name vanished out of most books and articles almost immediately.  
All the trophies that Phoenix House had won all disappeared, assumingly inside of the House. The house banner disintegrated, and Phoenix house disappeared from the Hogwarts crest. Its table in the Great Hall vanished completely. Phoenix House was no more, it vanished everywhere; it only remained in people's minds. Over the years, that too began to fade. Some books still contain information about it, but they are scattered and few. The paintings on the many halls of Hogwarts remember it and will tell you lots about it if you stop and listen.  
Your job is to find out what happened, why, and if possible bring it back-or at least find out how to. It can be done-for the legend of Phoenix House lives on in some of you, particularly in the Heir and Heiress of Phoenix House. Even though we don't know who they are, you will have to find that out yourselves, we do know that they alone can bring it back.  
This is your project. Do not fail. Good luck.  
The next few parchments listed the books that mention or have information on Phoenix House-most of which could hopefully be found here, although there weren't more than two or three dozen.  
Blaise looked at me, "Well, I guess we'd better get started." I agreed and we both set off for the Restricted Section to try to find some of the books.  
  
A/N: Draco comes soon (in one of the next two chapters I hope), I promise!!! But in the meantime, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Buried

A/N: Ned I am posting this for you b/c you are sick! So please get better soon, you can't be sick all the time.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 5: Buried  
  
Blaise and I found a grand total of three of the books on the list in the Restricted Section. Three. After searching for an hour. Something tells me that this project is going to be very difficult. Deciding it would be easier if we got all the books we could first, we both split up and went to different halves of the library with separate copies of the list. Another joyous hour later, Blaise and I returned to the table with one book a piece- bringing our total of books on the list to five out of twenty five.  
Sighing, Blaise and I pulled a book each and began to skim the pages. The pages were old, yellow, and hard to read. Not to mention extremely dusty. We decided to take notes on anything that might even be somewhat useful, which, we soon figured out, wasn't much.  
The two students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, were so buried in their work that neither noticed the twinkling blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore watching them with an amused smile on his face. He whispered to himself, "Well they seem to be getting along just fine. Now for the other two. Separating each of the four and putting them with someone from the other house seems to be a good idea. I just hope the other two are getting along just as well." (A/N: Take a guess as to who the other two are!!!!!!! Cyber cookies and a chapter dedicated to the one who gets it right! If nobody gets it right...well then.you'd best get it right!)  
Looking up at Blaise, who was intently reading one of the books, I said, "We'd better take a break." When he didn't hear me, I got up and walked up behind him and whispered softly in his ear, "We'd better take a break."  
He jumped sky high and blushed muttering, "Yeah I guess so."  
We picked up the two books we were reading and our parchments, quills and ink, and left the other books on the table. Blaise went off to tell the librarian (A/N: does anybody know her name? I don't remember!) to leave the books as they were. I put my stuff in the bag and slung my bag over my shoulder, heading quickly out the door. As I was opening the library door I ran right smack into somebody, sending them to the ground. The person got up slowly and looked at me and I gasped as I realized who it was. "Oh my gods! I didn't know you were here-"  
  
A/N: I'm leaving it there for now. Sorry it's short. Who does she run into??? Well thanks for reading; I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, although I don't know when because of hurricane Isabel. Please Please Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Dear

A/N: Alrighty, here is chapter 6.  
  
Review thanks from ch. 4 & 5: Thank you starlitebaby, scholz03, and bina! I now know the librarian's name! Go me!!!! LOL. Thank you Red and Gold for reviewing! Glad you like it! Callhergilraen, Hermione does not run into Draco Malfoy. Read on to find out who she runs into!!! Thanks to everybody for reviewing! Keep on reviewing and I will keep on posting!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 6: Oh Dear  
  
"Oh my gods! I didn't know you were here Ginny!" I said while quickly giving her a hug.  
"Yeah, I'm here all right," she didn't seem too enthusiastic.  
"Who is your partner?" I asked, trying to see if that was why she was down.  
"None other than the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. Who's yours?" Malfoy was here? Oh dear, long summer ahead.  
"Blaise Zambini," I said nonchalantly.  
A stunned sort of expression came over her as she was looking at something behind me, "Is that him?"  
Turning around I spotted the face of my partner. Waving to him as I turned back to Ginny I said, "Yeah. That's him."  
Her mouth formed an 'o' and she exclaimed, "I'd heard he was hot, but..that was a serious understatement. Damn!" She was right, Blaise was hot. With his honey brown hair, dark gray eyes, Quidditch body, and good grades as well, he was next in line, after Malfoy, as hottest guy in school. Some people refer to Malfoy and Zambini as the two princes of Slytherin. Others refer to Malfoy as Slytherin King and Zambini as Slytherin Prince. Either way you look at it, they are both very hot.  
"There's just one teensy problem, Gin. You are forgetting that you have a boyfriend-Harry Potter nonetheless, the Gryff that all Slytherin's despise."  
A voice from behind Ginny spoke up, "That's the understatement of the week, Granger." Ginny and I both looked to see none other than the Slytherin hottie himself, Draco Malfoy. His usual smirk was on his face, but something seemed..different. Somehow, someway, Draco Malfoy had changed. Then he said something that only I really understood, "It was nice talking to you, bookworm. Now if you will excuse me, my partner and I have a project to work on." With that, Draco walked into the library, pausing to talk to Blaise.  
"Now that's a sight. The two hottest guys in school talking to each other!" You could practically see the drool on Ginny's face.  
"Right, Gin, well I'll see you and your partner later. I am going, most likely with my partner, on a break. Probably to Hogsmeade or something, as that is technically accessible through Hogwarts. After all, McGonagall said we have access to everywhere in the castle," I said evilly.  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, "That smirk of yours could rival Malfoy's Mione. Well, yeah, we have to get to work. Catch you later!"  
  
A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided not to. Please Review!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Nowhere

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it, so just keep doing what you're doing, and I will keep posting!!!  
  
Scholz03 ~ no worries! This will be a DM/HG. Read on!!!! (and thanks for reviewing, of course!)  
  
overXposed ~ Yes, he probably was a *very* fine looking 6 yr old. I'm not sure if he has liked her that long or not. I guess we shall just have to find out in later chapters.it all depends on what I feel like writing!!! (thanks for reviewing!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: See ch1.  
  
Chapter 7: Getting Nowhere  
  
"This is hopeless!" Blaise exclaimed, "It's only our second week, and we've already gone through the five books without finding anything that we didn't already know!"  
Slamming the last book down on the table I replied, "Yeah. I think know the only thing we can do is to go through each room separately. Like make a list of all the rooms and just go through every single book in all of them. Then we can talk to all the paintings," an idea struck me, "Have you talked to Draco?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"  
"Maybe they know something we haven't figured out yet. After all, aren't they working on the same thing as us?"  
"You have a point Hermione; I'll try to talk to Draco tonight, although it's nearly impossible to find him at times. Sometimes he just goes off wandering around all night, and it's really annoying if you are trying to talk to him," he stood up and stretched to his full height of 6'1. Malfoy was only half an inch taller. Ginny is five-foot-seven I think, yes that's right, and I am five-eight, or somewhere thereabouts. Harry is 6'1; Ron is a very tall 6'4. Fred and George are both 6'0, and Oliver Wood, now a pro Quidditch player for Ireland, is 5'11 and ½ according to Quidditch Weekly. (A/N: I made it up.) Looking down on me he asked, "Do you see Ginny much?" Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"No, not much," I admitted truthfully, "If I see her though, I'll ask her."  
He nodded, "OK. I'll see you back here tomorrow morning at nine, right?"  
"Yeah. Unless you'd rather meet me in the kitchens for breakfast at nine," I said.  
"Where are the kitchens?" he asked, looking slightly confused.  
Laughing I replied, "Meet me outside the library doors at nine, and I will show you where the kitchens are. Okay?"  
"Yeah sure. Just one question, how do you know where the kitchens are?" His dark gray eyes were full of curiosity.  
Smirking as I remembered, I replied, "Fred and George Weasley."  
He took the hint and smiled a knowing smile, "You know your smirk rivals Draco's," he chuckled, "I'll have to tell him he's got competition for the evil smirk!"  
Grinning at him I said, "You're not the first one to say that."  
"Oh really? Well then, who got that honor?" he asked smiling.  
"Ginny-she is his partner you know," I smiled sweetly at him.  
He laughed, "Yeah I should have known. Speaking of which, I am going to be late to the pitch. Captain Malfoy will have my head if I'm late for our little Quidditch Practice. Good thing I remembered it, I'd completely forgotten, although I wouldn't be surprised if he had too," packing his stuff up he said, "I'll see you tomorrow then, and I'll ask Draco what they've found later. Bye Mione!"  
"Bye!" I hollered, packing up my own stuff as well and watching the tall Slytherin leave the library at an easy jog. Shaking my head as I remembered the conversation I had had with Ginny the week before, I left the library, heading for my own room for a nice, relaxing bath.  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? Leave a review please!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmeade Anyone?

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, Hurricane Isabel came through.we didn't have power from Thursday around 11 AM until early Monday morning..it was either 2 or 4. (I live in VA) Thanks for reviewing and here is chapter 8!  
  
overXposed: Here is chapter 8! I posted as soon as I could!!! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Scholz03: I'm glad it was a good chapter. Here is chapter 8!  
  
Red & Gold: Glad you like it so far! Read on!!!  
  
MedNar: Well, there won't be too much research until chapter 10. (I have already written chapter 9.) But hopefully this will be interesting too!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 8: Hogsmeade Anyone?  
  
Walking slowly back to my room, I sighed thinking about Draco-and ran smack into someone. Scrambling to my feet I said, "Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"Well that's obvious Granger," I had rammed into none other than Draco Malfoy himself, "but I wasn't watching either, so it's both our faults."  
"OK.say, don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked him, practically positive he'd forgotten about practice. The confused look on his face made me dead sure. So, I decided to be nice and explain, "Blaise left the library *running* because he didn't want to be late for the Quidditch practice you set up."  
Draco's eyes got really wide, "Shit! I totally forgot! Thanks Mione I'll see you later," and he took off running for his broom.  
Grinning, I walked a little quicker back to my room, looking forward to a nice hot bath. Literally throwing my bag down on my table, I stepped into my room for a moment, grabbed some clean robes, and went directly to my bathroom. Once there, I turned on the water and randomly turned one of the soap knobs, wondering which flavor I would get. As soon as I sank into coconut peach (A/N: I know it's a little odd, but it sounded kind of cool!) oblivion, my muscles loosened up immensely. Sighing, I thought about-no, not Draco- Harry and Ginny's relationship. It was pretty good, I guess, but, I don't know.she would look really good with Blaise. I wonder if I would look good with Draco? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of him- yes, they were good thoughts, but still. Holding my palm underneath the same knob the soap bubbles came out, I pushed the knob in, and out came coconut peach shampoo.  
An hour later, pruny (A/N: Is that even a word? LOL) yet refreshed, I stepped out of the bathroom wearing green robes. Crossing over to my room, I picked up my wand and muttered a spell. In almost an instant, my hair was nice and wavy. Just a touch of lip gloss, and I was ready to go. But where to go? Hmm.looks like I will have to find Ginny.  
Easier said than done. I finally found her in the library half an hour later. Grinning at me she asked, "Who are you trying to impress? The books?" (A/N: I have a very bad sense of humor. All my "jokes" are bad.)  
Laughing I said, "No silly. Very funny. Ha ha. Now let's go to Hogsmeade!"  
She jumped up and said, "OK, just let me go get ready first!"  
Rolling my eyes, I followed her. As it turned out, her room was only a few minutes away from mine. She did get ready pretty quick though, which is more than I can say for the rest of the female population at Hogwarts. She came out wearing navy blue robes and a silver lion pendant I recognized as one that Harry had given her. Her hair was wavy like mine. Joking she said, "Are you finally ready Mione?" I swatted at her and we headed to the one-eyed witch.  
Unknown to the two Gryffindors, two very sweaty Slytherins were watching them. The two afore mentioned Slytherins were, quite honestly, speechless. Draco turned to Blaise and said, "What do you say we get cleaned up and go to Hogsmeade?"  
Blaise, who'd been thinking something along those lines, grinned and replied, "I think that's a great idea." Both had figured out the secret passage in their fifth year.  
Fifteen minutes later, the two tall Slytherins met outside of the passage-Draco wearing black (surprise, surprise) and Blaise wearing.well, black (another surprise). Grinning at each other, they both disappeared down the passage and into Hogsmeade to find the two Gryffindors.  
  
A/N: Well? Well??? Review please!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Wizards in Black

A/N: I'm so glad people like my story so far!!! YAY!!! LOL, it's just that this is the most number of reviews I've ever gotten for any of my stories.of course, it might help if I updated more frequently... Thanks to everybody that reviewed: crystal369, overXposed, bleeblahblah, Meg, Chach-A- Lot, and g-unit-ryda. I'll keep on posting if you all keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 9: Wizards in Black  
  
(Draco Malfoy's POV)  
  
As Blaise and I climbed cautiously out of the cellar of the Three Broomsticks, we looked at each other and grinned-we can now have butterbeer all year long. We Slytherins used to always wonder how the Gryffs pulled that off. Now we know.  
  
(Hermione Granger's POV)  
  
Butterbeers had just been set down in front of Ginny and I when something caught my eye-or rather, someone. Draco Malfoy in fact, with Blaise Zambini in tow. (A/N: I am spelling Blaise's last name correct, right???) The two tall Slytherin heartthrobs were dressed in black with their hair just barely hanging over their eyes-still somewhat wet from the shower, they must have forgotten to use drying spells. Boy, did they look good. (A/N: I didn't really know how to describe that, so I just tried. Let me know if you can picture that or if you have better way.)  
One moment I was dry, the next I was covered in butterbeer. Apparently Ginny had just seen them and had been very surprised. Most unfortunately for me, they were headed right towards us. Funny how my brain chose *that* time to abandon me, because I could not for the life of me remember the cleaning spell, and Ginny still hadn't realized what she'd done. Draco raised an eyebrow, most likely wondering *how* I had managed to cover myself in butterbeer, but didn't say anything. Mind you he didn't *say* anything-he was too busy laughing.  
Ginny took one look at me and her face was redder than Ron's can get when he gets really pissed off. Her hands covered her mouth in shock and total embarrassment. Not being able to take it anymore, I laughed, and eventually Ginny and Blaise joined in. It was Draco who pulled out his wand and said the cleaning spell as the rest of us controlled our laughter.  
Ginny broke the short silence, "Mione, I'm *so* sorry  
I shrugged, "It's okay."  
Blaise and Draco were grinning, which probably isn't the best thing in the world.  
"What?" Ginny and I asked simultaneously.  
"Nothing," Blaise replied smoothly, "Nothing at all."  
Draco smirked, "Well.anybody up for a visit to the Shrieking Shack? It's kind of a Slytherin tradition."  
I spoke up, "You and Blaise go right on ahead. You two are, after all, the Slytherins."  
Blaise piped up, "We figured you two could come along too. I mean, for Gryffs, you two are actually cool." (A/N: That sounded weird, although it probably would have sounded worse coming from Draco.)  
Ginny looked at me, unsure of what to do. I smirked, "Sure. Why not?"  
Blaise laughed, "See-I told you her smirk rival's yours!"  
Oh joy. I'd rather not visit the Shrieking Shack, even with Draco and Blaise. I have rather.unpleasant memories from my one and only visit. From the look on Ginny's face, I can tell she isn't looking forward to it either.  
We all got up, paid for our butterbeers and headed for the door. Funny how you run into somebody right when you least expect it. Just as we were walking out the door we, or rather Draco, ran into none other than Professor Dumbledore, with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape right behind them. None of them, with the exception of maybe Dumbledore, looked very happy.  
  
A/N: Well, how did I do this chapter??? Next one is back on with the project.and maybe a little D/Hr or at least some B/G action. Depends on my mood. That might not be until the chapter after though. Well, review and let me know what you think of this chapter.and of course, you can mention if you want the D/Hr or B/G action next chapter or chapter after. If you have any ideas, you can suggest them to. By ideas I mean project ideas. Like how they go about there research or something. Whatever, but please review. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, hopefully sooner than later though! Also, I have two ideas for two different fics-one is D/Hr and the other is D/G. Should I post them? Anyways.let me know. Thanks! Go on.you know you want to leave a review!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Work

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed!!!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 10!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 10: Back to Work  
  
A jolly good fifteen minutes later, the four of us were seated in Dumbledore's office awaiting our punishment. Dumbledore looked at us, his eyes twinkling, "How are your projects going so far?"  
Blaise sighed, as if on cue. Ginny spoke up, "We haven't found anything yet and we've looked all over the library Professor." Draco and I nodded our agreement.  
"Ah, I see," said Professor Dumbledore, "Well. A few of the portraits have been talking about a portrait that keeps on repeating the same poem over and over again," he paused to look at each of us and then continued, "I have not visited the portrait yet, I can't seem to find it. You will have to ask the portraits and try to find it yourselves." He stood up, "You may go." As we were leaving he said, "Oh, and if you all need butterbeer, there is some in the kitchens."  
Not saying another word, we all trooped out of Dumbledore's office and headed back to our separate rooms. Mutter good night to each other, we all parted ways and headed for our rooms to go to sleep.  
After a fruitless hour of not being able to sleep, I got up. Putting on my robes and my lightest cloak, I grabbed my wand and walked out of my room. The disgruntled young witch in my portrait asked me suspiciously, "And just *who* are you going to meet?" When I didn't reply she continued, "Oh! I know who you're going to meet, and I must say he is quite handsome!" I still had no idea who she was talking about-even though it's either Draco or Blaise. Noticing the confused look on my face for the first time she explained, "The boy- I don't know his name- but I do know apart from the fact that he is handsome, he tends to say something after you're gone in the few times he has followed you. Now what was it?" she paused a moment and then, looking quite proud of herself replied, "Oh yes! He always says, 'Sleep well my lady.' and then disappears down thee hall."  
Shock. At least I think that's what I was feeling. Turning, I ran blindly down the hallway, down one set of stairs and up another, until I was so hopelessly lost that the only thing to do was to keep going. All things must come to an end. My running only stopped because I had reached a dead end hallway. It was then that I realized that the hallway was pitch black. "Lumos," I said softly, and the hall was instantly lit. The next thing I noticed was a portrait was at the end of the hallway-and that the old wizard in the portrait was looking at me like I was an alien that just magically dropped out of the sky.  
Giving the wizard a faint smile, I apologized, "Sorry I interrupted your sleep sir."  
Shaking his head, he smiled, "No, no it's all right miss. I haven't seen anybody in years. They don't come up here anymore-they haven't in the longest time-as you can probably tell." It was pretty obvious-the floor and walls were covered in a thick dust that could only be accumulated over many, many years.  
My curiosity getting the better of me, I asked, "Why not?"  
He smiled at me sadly and shook his head, "Many reasons can be thought of as an answer to that question in four hundred years."  
The realization that I was standing in four hundred years of dust struck me. Whipping out my wand, I said a very handy dusting charm, and almost instantly, the corridor was dust free. The old wizard beamed at me, "Thank you, dear child that was most kind of you."  
Smiling I replied, "Anytime sir."  
"Pray tell miss, what year are you? And what house?" he asked.  
I answered his question quickly, "I am a seventh year Gryffindor."  
"Ah," he said, "of the house of Lion. I see. Very interesting."  
"What's so interesting?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
Before he could reply his attention was drawn by something behind me. Whirling I gasped-for behind me was none other than the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. But what shocked me the most was the look of concern on his face, and unless I am mistaken-that would be concern for *me.*  
The old wizard spoke up, "And just who might you be, lad?"  
What shocked me nest was what Draco did. He bowed to the old wizard, "Draco Malfoy, sir, seventh year Slytherin."  
The old wizard smiled, "Ah, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor! Do you two know each other?" I glanced at Draco and he nodded, "Do you get along?" Draco nodded again. "Interesting. If I remember, correct me if I am wrong, Slytherin and Gryffindor never used to get along."  
Nodding I said, "Yes, that is true."  
"Well then, forgive me if I am prying, but why is it that you two get along?" he asked.  
Draco looked at me and smirked, obviously implying that I could answer this question. So I said, "I.I'm not sure."  
Draco said, "Four of us have to work on a project for Professor Dumbledore. Hermione is partners with my friend Blaise, who is a Slytherin, and I am partners with her friend Ginny, who is a Gryffindor."  
"I see," the old wizard replied, "What exactly is your project?"  
Draco answered him, "To find something that disappeared about four hundred years ago."  
The wizard made no reply. Curious as to his silence, I inquired, "What ever is the matter sir?"  
He looked at us and replied slowly, "This thing you have to find.what is it?"  
Draco glanced at me, and I nodded, and he said, "Phoenix House."  
The old wizards eyes were.well, I couldn't tell. A shocked sort of look came over his face before he replied.  
  
A/N: Oh, I'm soooooo evil! Cliffie! LOL. Well??!!! How did I do this chapter? Let me know! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: A Little Surprise

A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far! Keep on reviewing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
"Well then I dare say you've found it," he said slowly.  
Draco and I stood there stunned, not believing what the portrait had just said. Draco recovered his voice before I recovered mine, so he asked, "What did you just say?!!"  
The old wizard said, "I said that you, Mr. Malfoy and you, Miss Granger, have just found Phoenix House."  
I stuttered, "B-But that..that's..not possible. It disappeared!"  
He said, "Phoenix House lies directly behind me. Nobody has been able to gain entrance to it for four hundred years. They all eventually stopped trying, and soon forgot where it was. Nobody comes up here anymore; you two are the first people I have seen in about three hundred and ninety-five years."  
I dared to ask the question that we would probably never figure out, "What is the password?"  
The wizard looked at me for a moment, his eyes were serious. His gaze shifted between Draco and I several times before he replied, "I have but two requests before I shall answer your question. One is that I would like to meet your partners. Two, I would like to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Then maybe, I will tell you. But you must know, since I am assuming tat you have done your research that only the Heir and Heiress of this house have the power to reopen it."  
Draco said, "Yes, we are aware of that."  
"Well, you two had better be off. When does the new term start?"  
"Next week," I replied matter-of-factly.  
"Ah yes. Thank you both. Do come and visit me sometime, will you?" he asked amiably.  
"But of course!" I replied enthusiastically. Draco nodded his agreement.  
Draco and I left the hall a few minutes later. I made a point of focusing on nothing except the ground. Draco's voice was quiet when he asked, "You okay, Mione?"  
Without looking up I said, "Yes. I'm fine."  
I barely heard his next question, "Then why did you run away?"  
Shocked, I stopped dead in my tracks, "How-"  
He cut me off, "I was standing nearby in the shadows. I heard the whole thing.  
"Oh," was all I could manage. I kept on walking, my head down, and my eyes looking intently at the stone floor. We were a few yards away from my room when it dawned on me, "Draco, we forgot to ask the wizard about the poems! It just had to be him!"  
He nodded, "So we did. We can just ask him next time we see him."  
"Okay," I agreed, "Good night, Draco." I had the sudden urge to kiss him, but I fought it off and went to my portrait, and after muttering the password, walked into my rooms. As soon as the portrait closed I sank into a chair, mulling over the events of the past few hours. Eventually I fell asleep curled up in the big chair.  
  
(D.M.'s POV)  
  
"Good night, Mione," I whispered as her portrait closed behind her. And then I allowed myself to say what I had been thinking for a long time, "The first time I saw you, my lady, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. That still remains true. I fell in love with you then, practically sure I'd never see you again. At the end of last year though, I realized *who* you were. I still love you, my lady. I've loved you for years now, always wondering why. Now I know, and everything makes sense," I stopped there.  
The portrait was crying, "That was so sweet! I wish that somebody would say that to me!"  
Smiling softly I said, "Yeah, but Mione probably won't believe it if you tell her, so please don't."  
The portrait nodded, "Of course I won't. But what about you?"  
Shrugging, I replied, "I'll live somehow."  
The portrait then asked, "But what if she loves you too?"  
"Then you can tell her if you must, but I'd still rather you not."  
"Okay. Good luck." the portrait said softly as she dried her tears.  
"Thanks," I said, and headed back to my room for sleep. Maybe I'll dream about her.  
  
A/N: Well?? Did you like this chapter? D/Hr action soon-I hope! More about the project in the next chapter.and maybe some B/G and possible D/Hr action too!!! What do you all want? And by the way, I'd like to get 50 reviews before the end of October (hey, I can hope!) and maybe 100 by the end of December (I'm still hoping!) So if it's not too much to ask, please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! (And you all can check out my other newest fics: Not So Goody Two Shoes (D/Hr) and Worried About You (D/G).) Thanks! ~*TNR*~ 


	12. Chapter 12: What? I Know I Didn't Hear T...

A/N: Wow!!! Over 40 reviews! You all rock!!! Keep on reviewing and I will keep on posting! Enjoy chapter 12!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 12: What? I Know I Didn't Hear That Right  
  
When I left my rooms and headed for the kitchens, I noticed my portrait looking at me weird, but shrugging it off I headed for my breakfast. My timing, I must say, was a bit off. Blaise and Ginny were sharing a gentle kiss when I walked in. Smirking I said, "Well I'm glad you found the kitchens Blaise."  
They broke away immediately, the faces of both turning quite red. Blaise's eyes went wide for a moment and Ginny's eyes were studying the floor. A familiar voice spoke up behind me, "Well it's about time you two got together. It's been obvious since we got here this summer." Now I realized why Blaise's eyes had gone wide. I crossed the kitchen and stood next to Ginny. Draco looked almost.hurt? "Do you find me that repulsive Mione?"  
Our eyes locked and I replied, "Does it matter to you Draco?"  
A half smile graced his handsome features as he softly replied, with his eyes not leaving mine, "More than you know." What? I was taken aback to say the least. I know I didn't hear that right.  
Blaise broke the uneasy silence, "Looks like we aren't the only ones 'together.'" This earned him a raised eyebrow from Draco and silence from Ginny and I. Ginny looked unsure, and as she mumbled something and left the room, I realized why. Ginny and Blaise had just kissed-and Gin was still going out with Harry. (A/N: Did I mention that before? If not I'm so sorry, now I have though!) And then it dawned on me that Blaise had no idea.  
"Shit!" I said and took off after Ginny.  
An arm stopped me, "Would you mind telling us where you're going Mione?"  
I tried in vain to get out of his grasp, "Not now, maybe later." Of course right as I said this I realized that Draco was holding my arm to prevent me from going anywhere and that his face was mere inches away from my own. I was barely able to resist the urge to kiss him.  
He released me after saying, "Of course my lady," and I bolted after Ginny. It wasn't until I was saying the password to her room that I realized exactly *what* Draco had said. I came to the conclusion that I had heard him wrong.  
  
A/N: Please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm only eight away from 50!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: The Letter

A/N: Wow! You all are the best! I have made it to.58 reviews (it says 60 b/c one review got submitted 3 times) but thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok sorry it has taken me so long, and I used to grumble when other authors said they hadn't updated because of school, but now I know how it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the whole Phoenix house thing.  
  
OK readers, I give you (nice of me isn't it?) chapter 13!!! Somewhere in the next few chapters Phoenix House will return. LOL. I meant that as in it hasn't been in the past few chapters and it will "return" as in I will continue to write about it, but if you want to take it like Phoenix House will return to being a House again, feel free, although that will be a while. Well not too long. But anyways...here is chapter 13!  
  
Chapter 13: The Letter  
  
"Gin?" I called softly as the portrait closed behind me.  
I heard a choked sob, "Oh my god, Hermione. I can't believe I just kissed Blaise," she sniffed then continued, "I mean, yeah believe me it was probably one of the best feelings in the world, but." she trailed off.  
"You're still going out with Harry," I finished for her.  
Another choked sob, "Yeah." She was sitting next to the window, looking out of it with her cheek pressed against the glass and a few tears running down her cheeks.  
Feeling, I'm slightly sad to say, pity for her, I suggested, "Maybe you should right Harry a letter telling him the situation. I'm sure he'll understand."  
Looking up at me with a faint smile she said, "Yeah, Mione, you're right. That's probably the best way." And that's what she did. I tell you, that Weasley determination works wonders. She had me proof the letter for her about half an hour later. It read:  
Dear Harry,  
I honestly don't know how to say this. Just please do me a favor and don't burn this before you finish reading it. Our relationship-we've been dating about four months now-it just..it just can't work anymore. Harry, I'm so sorry, I really am, but I want to be honest with you. I am in love with somebody else, and I didn't realize it until now. I won't tell you exactly who it is because.well I'd like for us to remain friends.  
But don't worry-it's not Draco Malfoy. That 'honor' goes to Mione.  
Have fun at the Quidditch World Cup! (and between you and me, I don't want the Chudley Cannons to win, I'm all for Ireland!)  
Always your friend,  
Ginny  
  
"Ginny! It's a great letter and all, but really-I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MALFOY!" Yeah right, it's a hopeless case. She's right, I *do* love him.  
She mailed the letter with Pig and turned to face me, "Don't even try to pull that denial crap on me."  
Just the look on her face, I call it Ginny's you-know-I'm-right-it's- pointless-to-argue face. Raising my hands in mock defeat I said, "Okay, okay." She smirked and I edged my way closer to her portrait, ready for a quick exit. Smirking I said, "I am NOT in love with him!" and I ran out the portrait. I heard a shriek and knew she was after me.  
I ran into the library a few minutes later about to collapse from laughter. My laughing stopped as I looked slowly at all three of the soon- to-be seventh years in front of me. Ginny came in laughing behind me, and when her laughter stopped I knew she was as shocked as I was. Looking from Draco to Blaise to the other seventh year who was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed I forced a smile, "Hi Harry."  
  
A/N: Please review!!! (To Fluffinator the 2nd: SAVE THE CUPCAKES! No, sorry, you are not the coolest, that honor, and I'm sure she will agree with me goes to Shelby.) Speaking of my friend Shelby, if you all like HP fics with lots of original characters (hehehe), go read The Americans by Amarie Helyanwe. Or if you like an HP fic with a twist, go read The Other Side of Nothing by my friend Angau's Distaw Glaif. Or, you could always go read my other fics too!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow! You all are the best!!!!! Hehe. Thank you for reviewing and giving me hints on how to make this fic better! I really will try to keep them in mind! Hope you all enjoy chapter 14!  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. See chapter 1.  
  
Enjoy and Review!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
He merely nodded to me, looking at Ginny. He said softly, "We need to talk."  
"Uh, sure Harry," Ginny said. They went off to who knows where and left me with Hogwart's Two Hottest Guys. What joy.  
Blaise spoke up first, "What was that all about?"  
Part of me wanted to tell him about how Ginny and Harry were going out up until about twenty minutes ago, and the other part wanted to lie. I chose a middle path, "I have no idea." I didn't look him in the eye though, something which I'm sure at least Draco noticed. Blaise did not reply. Curious I looked up.  
Blaise was sitting in a chair, stretched out. His arms were crossed over his chest, much like Harry's had been minutes ago. His jaw was set and his face was turned away from myself and the library door. Draco looked unsure of what to say. I merely stood there, like an outsider looking in, and watched the two Slytherins closely. All of a sudden, Blaise looked up, his eyes a swirl of emotions, two of which I recognized easily: hurt and anger-the anger most likely at himself. Draco returned his gaze easily, his stormy gray eyes narrowed slightly, that he was trying to guess what Blaise was going to do next. Blaise asked quietly, "Why didn't she tell me?" Although I knew the answer, the question was directed at Draco, so I held my tongue.  
Draco shook his head slightly, "I don't know. But I'm sure she had a good reason." Blaise nodded at Draco's words, and I smiled inwardly. He returned to the position he was in earlier and we were all quiet, each of us wondering what to say. With a sigh, Blaise got up and walked out of the library, looking quite hurt.  
After Blaise left, I walked across the library to my favorite alcove. I found the alcove during fourth year. As soon as you sit in it, a book appears that the enchanted alcove "thinks" you would like. As I was looking out the window, I book popped into my lap. It was a green hardback book, and in silver letters the title read, "Slytherins and Why They Slither." In other words, the book seemed to be about why Slytherins are mostly bad. Grinning to myself as I thought of what Ron would say if he saw me reading the book, I flipped to the first page and then started to read. In minutes, I was completely engrossed in the book, losing all track of time. Which is why I didn't see Ginny come back into the library alone a few minutes later. Nor did I see her leave. I was so into the book that I didn't even notice that a particular blonde Slytherin was leaning against the wall next to the alcove reading over my shoulder with a grin on his face. His stormy gray eyes shone like silver, amused and slightly please that a Gryffindor- Hermione Granger nonetheless-was reading about Slytherins.  
I jumped sky high when a familiar voice whispered in my ear, "Now that's an excellent book, but not all of its true," the warmth of his breath sent a tingling sensation though me and my heart skipped a beat.  
I looked at him, trying hard not to think about kissing him. I managed to say, "Really?"  
He nodded slowly, his gray eyes looking deep into my own, "Really." I saw love in his eyes, but surely it wasn't for me. I'm not very optimistic. About two seconds later, it dawned on me that the love I'd seen in his eyes was indeed for me. I felt a cool hand tucking my hair behind my ear. He trailed a path, his index finger a hair's width from touching my skin, to my heart. Pointing to my heart, he said, "Not all Slytherins have hearts made out of stone. Some have perfectly open and warm, loving hearts-like Blaise. Others don't have a heart, like Parkinson. Still others are so stupid they don't know what a heart is. The only two I know like that are Crabbe and Goyle. And.and..some of us have hearts incased in a thick layer of ice, that only someone they love can penetrate and melt," he let his hand drop and averted his gaze.  
I was truly touched. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, had just had somewhat of a "tender" moment with *me.* If a Slytherin can have a tender moment, that is. According to this book, most Slytherins aren't very caring. But then again not all Slytherins have stone hearts like the book said.  
Still slightly shocked I asked, "And you, Draco? Which one is your heart?"  
He stood up, his stormy gray eyes meeting mine for a split second before looking elsewhere, and said slowly, "Don't believe everything you read Mione." He headed for the door, robes billowing out behind him.  
"Draco," I called softly after him, "Draco wait!"  
He whirled around, his expression unreadable, "Yes?" His voice was soft.  
"I.I-well.you-you never answered my question," I was slightly flustered for some reason.  
He smirked at me, "Yes, you're right, I didn't. It doesn't matter anyways."  
I opened my mouth and then closed it again; it was like he was daring me to ask again. "Well I just thought that since you mentioned Blaise and a few other Slytherins that-that you'd mention yourself too. That's all," I paused for a moment and continued, "And I think we should tell Dumbledore about our finding the portrait and about the old wizards wanting to meet him. Then I think we should bet back to working on trying to open Phoenix House again."  
Draco thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll tell Blaise when I see him later. Should we meet tomorrow in the kitchens-say nine o'clock? And exactly how are we supposed to find the Heir and Heiress?"  
I nodded, 'Nine is great, I'll tell Ginny. Maybe we could ask Dumbledore or even the portrait for help."  
"All right, that works. I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess," he said.  
"Okay, see you then," I looked down for a moment, and when I looked up he was gone.  
~~~Draco felt something as he left Hermione in the library. Little did he know that she was slowly melting the ice.~~~  
  
A/N: Next chapter is Phoenix House! Sorry if that last sentence was a bit odd. And I know the title of the book was *really* cheesy, but hey, it works. OK, please review and let me know how I did!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Wow! You all are awesome!!! 90 reviews!!!! I honestly can't believe it! OK well anyways, here is chapter 15!!! Please review and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I repeat what you already know? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. It's most unfortunate, if you ask me, which you didn't.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Ginny? Are you in here?" I called into her room. When I didn't receive a reply, I left. I asked her portrait, "Did Ginny leave recently?"  
"Yes, only a few minutes ago," replied the portrait.  
"Thank you," I said softly and walked away.  
A few minutes later, I found myself in my own rooms wondering what happened between Harry and Ginny.  
I groaned and looked at my clock. It read seven-thirty. I must have fallen asleep while wondering what Harry and Ginny had talked about. I climbed slowly out of bed and made myself a bath, wanting to wake up slowly.  
Half an hour later, I found myself trying to find something to wear. I couldn't wear my bathrobe all day, even if I wanted to. I decided on my dark blue robes that Ginny had been adamant about me buying. They were a dark, almost navy blue, and had silver stitching. It was an interesting pairing of colors, but I liked it. Just after I muttered a drying spell for my hair, Ginny came in, "Hey Mione!"  
"Hey Ginny. How'd it go with Harry?" I asked, sitting down in a chair.  
She did the same, "It was ironic. He came by to say hello and to say that he didn't think we should go out anymore. He told me he liked somebody else," she laughed, "and I told him that I'd sent him a letter saying pretty much the same thing. He left a few minutes later-and we both decided to remain friends."  
I grinned, "That's good. I just hope he understands my feelings that you so kindly wrote in your letter."  
"Speaking of Draco, he said we were supposed to meet at nine in the kitchens," Ginny said.  
I nodded, "Yeah, I know. I tried to find you last night, but you weren't in your room."  
"I was wandering around," she explained, "and I saw Draco and he told me. Then he went off to find Blaise."  
"Did he tell you that after breakfast we are going to tell Professor Dumbledore about the portrait? And that we are going to take him to talk to the old wizard?" I asked.  
Ginny nodded, "Yes he did."  
"Okay."  
"Mione," Ginny said, "I-uh-well, I overheard Draco and Blaise talking last night.and.uh.well, I'll be honest," she paused, "He-Draco, I mean-he likes you.a lot. I just thought you would like to know since you like him too."  
My heart was pounding. He liked me? Here comes my pessimistic self, "Ginny, you must have heard wrong. There is no way Draco Malfoy, Slytherin King and the most sought after guy at Hogwarts could like me!"  
"You are the 'Gryffindor Queen'! He's crazy about you! I can see it in his eyes!" she exclaimed.  
"You must be blind Ginny," I said forcefully.  
"Look Hermione. You don't seem to believe me. So, just.look into his eyes one day, okay? You'll see it, I promise," she said.  
I took a deep breath, "I already saw it Ginny! I saw it last night in the library! But I just don't want to believe it until I have proof!"  
Ginny sighed, "You do have proof! But alright, I see your point. Let's just go to the kitchens for breakfast, okay?"  
I nodded and followed her to the kitchens. We didn't talk on the way there-I was thinking about what Ginny had said and Ginny seemed to be lost in thought.  
Blaise and Draco were already there when we walked in. They stopped talking as soon as we came in, making it pretty obvious that they had been talking about us. I opened my mouth to say hi when, "Miss Granger! What can Winky do for Miss?"  
"Hello Winky! I'll just have my usual breakfast please," I said. She bowed and went off to get my breakfast. I turned back to the others just to see to house elves scampering off with their orders. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that Ginny had sat down next to Blaise, leaving an empty seat next to Draco. Sitting down, I finally got to say, "Hi guys." I received a "hello Mione" from both of them in response. Nobody talked. Ginny and Blaise seemed to be sitting somewhat close to each other. I smirked at them and Ginny looked away and scooted away from him a little bit. Blaise ran his hands through his hair. About an hour of uncomfortable silence later, we finished breakfast, and found ourselves in Professor Dumbledore's office less than ten minutes later.  
Draco said, "Professor, Hermione and I found the portrait a few days ago. The old wizard in the portrait wants to meet and talk to you."  
Professor Dumbledore stood up immediately, "Well then, I don't think we should keep him waiting any longer. Lead the way you two."  
Draco and I walked along side by side in silence. Professor Dumbledore walked next to Blaise and Ginny. Draco, I could tell, was thinking about something. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Blaise about the Quidditch schedule for this year and Ginny seemed to be listening in on their conversation. The closer we got to the portrait, the quieter the conversation became. The conversation ceased all together when we turned to the pitch black hallway and stopped. "The portrait is at the end of this hallway Professor," Draco said. We hear our Headmaster say lumos and walk ahead of us. Blaise and Ginny followed him and Draco and I brought up the rear.  
"Do you think," I started to ask, "that the portrait knows who the Heir and Heiress are?"  
I could feel him walking next to me, our arms touching, but not quite. He smelled good. "Probably. But the question is will he tell Dumbledore?"  
I nodded, "Good point."  
We had reached the portrait. He recognized us immediately, "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon! Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your friends?"  
Draco and I both nodded, and I said, "This is Ginny Weasley," I pointed to her, and pointing to Blaise I said, "And this is Blaise Zambini."  
Draco stepped over to where Dumbledore was standing and said, "This is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He stepped back to stand next to me.  
"Ah! Yes thank you very much. If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Professor Dumbledore," said the old wizard.  
Draco and I walked away, with Blaise and Ginny following us. We walked along in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes until he asked, "So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait?"  
I smirked, "Well-we could always go to Hogsmeade."  
He smiled and was just about to reply when out of nowhere Blaise and Ginny joined our conversation. "Did somebody say Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked.  
Ginny replied, "Yeah, I think it was Hermione."  
Now what are those two up too?  
Blaise grinned, "Hmm.how 'bout you two go," he motioned to Draco and myself, "and hang out for a while and then we can all meet somewhere? Does that sound good?"  
Ginny said, "Yes it does." Draco nodded, agreeing with Ginny.  
"Okay great!" Blaise exclaimed, "It's eleven-forty now, we will meet you at the Three Broomsticks at five."  
After they left I asked, "Was it me, or did they seem like they were in a hurry?" 'To leave us alone,' I added mentally.  
Draco laughed, "It wasn't you. C'mon I have to get some money."  
"Yeah, I should probably go get mine too," I said.  
He grinned, "Well then, we will stop at your rooms on the way to the passage."  
"Okay."  
I followed him until he stopped at a portrait of a leprechaun. He said the password and motioned for me to go in. His rooms were similar to mine in terms of setup, but his colors were different. I was surprised to see that instead of Slytherin silver and green, the color theme for his rooms was navy blue and silver, like my robes. Okay, that is a coincidence. When we left, I had the feeling that the color theme should mean something, but I couldn't remember exactly what.  
Half an hour later found us looking at all the candy in Honeydukes. We left with an expandable bag for each of us full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, Everlasting Bubble Gum, Never-Melts-In-Your-Pocket chocolate bars, and a few sugar quills, as well as a variety of other candies. We both figured that whatever we didn't eat while walking around Hogsmeade we could eat back at the castle.  
  
***meanwhile back at Hogwarts***  
  
Professor Dumbledore said, "Those four students have been working well together on researching the Phoenix House."  
"Yes, it appears they have," the portrait said.  
Professor Dumbledore asked, "Do you, by any chance, know who the Heir and Heiress of Phoenix House are?"  
"Yes I do," the portrait replied, "the Heir and Heiress are."  
  
A/N Cliffie!!! I'm sooo evil! Please review! 


	16. Chapter 16: Drip by Drip

A/N: OK, you all are great! I thought I'd post this chapter, even though it is kind of short. Please review and I hope you like chapter 16 of Muggle Messenger!!!  
  
Disclaimer: It's so tragic. I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 16: Drip by Drip  
  
"Well, we have been waiting here for them for an hour-that's three butterbeers," I said.  
"I don't think they are coming," Draco said while finishing his third butterbeer.  
"Nope," I said, "Doesn't look like it."  
"Do you want to walk back?" he asked me after we paid for our drinks.  
"Sure, why not. It's nice out tonight," I said.  
He smiled, "Yes it is."  
"So." I began.  
"So what?" he asked after I didn't continue.  
"Tell me about you," I said softly.  
He looked at me and shook his head, "There's not much to tell. You know my name, age, grades, my best subject, what house I'm in, my favorite sport, and all that other stuff."  
"That's true, I do. But, 'all that other stuff' is stuff that everybody knows," I said.  
"Well maybe that's all I want everybody to know," he said icily.  
Ouch, that was cold. "I'm sorry," I said softly, "I didn't mean to pry, it's just that-" I stopped, unsure of how to continue, "Really, I am sorry, it's not my business anyways," I finished lamely. I heard him sigh and I looked at him. He was looking away from me.  
"Look," he started, "I-well-it's just that nobody ever bothered to ask, because nobody cares. Not even Pansy," he made a face as he said her name, "so-I-" he stopped, not knowing how to continue.  
"So you're not used to anybody caring about you?" I finished for him.  
"Yeah," he said, "you-you care?"  
I could feel my face going red, "Yeah, I do. I care."  
We walked along, a tense silence surrounding us. We were now back on Hogwarts grounds, the large doors only up the stairs a few yards away. We stopped before the steps. "Why? Why do you care?" his eyes searched min and I looked away and turned from him and ran up the steps. Right as I stepped off the last step, he caught my arm and turned me around. Ginny was right, you could see it plainly in his eyes-the caring for me, I mean. He began, "Hermione, I." ~~Draco Malfoy didn't realize-even if he did he wouldn't have said anything about it-that every minute he spent with Hermione, the ice melted drip by drip.~~  
  
A/N: Well?!!! I know it's short, but I thought I should post it anyways. What's he going to say? You'll find out in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter you will find out who the Heir and Heiress are! Please Review!!! 


	17. Chapter 17: Whirligig of Fun

A/N: Sorry it has been so long! Well, here is chapter 17, R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I don't have to repeat myself do I?  
  
Chapter 17: Whirligig of Fun  
  
The old portrait said, "The Heir and Heiress are none other than Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
Professor Dumbledore merely smiled.  
  
***meanwhile, outside***  
  
"Hermione," Draco began. Suddenly we were engulfed in lights of blue and silver. When the blinding lights died down, Draco's robes were now silver tinted with navy blue with a navy blue phoenix emblazoned over his heart. My robes had changed as well-they were now navy blue tinted with silver and a silver phoenix was emblazoned over my heart.  
  
"What were you saying?" I asked him.  
  
He smirked, "Only that-well, never mind, it's not that important. I think we need to go up to Phoenix House."  
  
I nodded in agreement, "Okay, you're probably right."  
  
He scoffed, "Of course I'm right, I'm a Malfoy."  
  
I smirked, "And your point is.?"  
  
He chuckled, "Shut up, Hermione. You confuse me."  
  
"Is that a good thing?" I asked softly.  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that," he said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I bet that you confuse me more than I confuse you!"  
  
"Not possible," Draco said jokingly.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh so it's Malfoy now, eh? I see how it is!"  
  
I reached out a hand and lightly smacked him-or tried to. He caught my wrist, stopping me. "Come on Draco, we've got to get to the portrait!"  
  
"We don't *have* to. We should probably find Blaise and Ginny first and then go talk to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
He was right, but I didn't feel like admitting it-even if I *am* in love with him. "Okay, but seeing as you're holding onto my wrist, I can't exactly just start walking." 'Not that I mind,' I added mentally  
  
He moved his hand down a few inches so he was holding my hand. He bowed low and kissed my hand softly. When he straightened up, I was speechless and shocked. He smiled and softly said, "Lead the way, my lady."  
  
I started walking to the library, knowing that Blaise and Ginny would probably be there. It took me a few steps before I realized what he had said. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oof!" Draco ran right into me, putting his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. As soon as he let go- unfortunately for me, I rather liked having his arms around me-I spun around to face him. His expression was unreadable. "What did you say?" I asked him softly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Oof.why?"  
  
"No, before that."  
  
"Oh," he said, "I believe I said 'Lead the way my lady.'"  
  
So he *had* said that then. Did he maybe remember? Or was it just coincidence? It had been almost twelve years ago after all.  
  
"Why?" he asked me.  
  
I paused, unsure of exactly what to say, "You remember? That day in the Muggle candy shop? With the sugar quill? It *was* almost twelve years ago.I didn't think you would have remembered."  
  
He was silent for a moment, and I dared to look up at him. A smile graced his beautiful face and his eyes were almost mystical looking. His gray eyes locked with my brown ones, and I felt like he could see my soul. He leaned in so that our faces were hardly an inch apart. "Of course I remembered," he said softly. His right hand cupped my cheek as he leaned in, our lips coming closer. He stopped when our lips were less than a centimeter apart; his gray eyes met mine, looking for a sign to stop.  
  
A low voice shattered our "moment." It was low, cold, and fury lined every word, "Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Her. Ferret!" I recognized the voice immediately-it was Ron. He must have come via floo powder because the students weren't due for another week. Draco pulled back, letting his hand fall back to his side. His eyes locked with mine. They clearly asked, "Can I beat him to a bloody pulp?" Or maybe it was just me, I don't know.  
  
I let out a small sigh and turned to face Ron. Harry stood behind him. "Hello Ron."  
  
"Don't you bloody 'Hello Ron' me! What in the hell made you fall for Malfoy?!!!" he asked, his face contorted with fury. He said Malfoy like it was something disgusting and vile, like it was so evil that it would be banished from the heart of Hell itself.  
  
I merely returned his deadly glare with a calm one of my own. "Don't you look at me like that! You're not better than that-that rotten piece of shit standing behind you!"  
  
Harry was on the brink of punching his best friend, I was about to hex him into oblivion, I didn't even want to look at Draco; not wanting to see what I knew was probably a very murderous glare. A voice roared, "RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!" It was none other than Ginny-a very, very furiously pissed off Ginny. Blaise was holding her hand, looking pretty mad himself. "IF MUM KNEW YOU WERE INSULTING HERMIONE, SHE'D SEND YOU A HOWLER SO DAMN LOUD YOU'D BE BLOWN TO AMERICA," she paused for a breath, "AND GOOD RIDDANCE!!!"  
  
Ron's jaw was on the floor, although whether it was because of Ginny's outburst or because of the fact that she was holding Blaise's hand was anybody's guess. When he spoke, his voice was back to normal volume, "Ginny, *Hermione likes Malfoy!*"  
  
Harry broke in, "Big deal! Ginny likes Blaise and your not yelling at her!"  
  
That shut him up. But just because he shut up didn't mean I was going to forgive him. Not after what he said. I spoke up, "Thanks Ginny, Harry."  
  
"Sure Mione, he wasn't supposed to read *my* letter from Ginny in the first place," Harry said.  
  
"You're welcome," Ginny said as Ron stormed off, "and in case you haven't guessed-"  
  
"We are going out," Blaise cut in.  
  
"I'm happy for you two, but I'll see you later," I said. As soon as I was around the corner I ran to my rooms. What Draco had said and almost done had made me very confused, so I decided to finish reading that book.  
  
***back to Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise***  
  
(DM'S POV)  
  
I watched her go, "Thanks you two," I said to Blaise and Ginny. I turned to Harry, "Thanks Pot-er, I mean, Harry."  
  
He grinned and stuck his hand out, "You're welcome Draco." I shook his hand and left those three to talk. I headed to the library, hoping Hermione would be there. Unfortunately, she wasn't.  
  
After a thorough check of the library, I was just leaving when Blaise and Ginny walked in. Blaise pointed to my robes, "So are you and Hermione the Heir and Heiress?"  
  
"Yes," I replied and asked Ginny, "What is the password to Hermione's rooms?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "It was sugar quills. I don't know if she changed it or not."  
  
"Thanks," I said, and hurried out of the library.  
  
I slowed down when I got closer, wondering what to say when I walked into her rooms. I decided to just play it by ear. I walked up to the portrait. The young lady smiled, "Hello dear. Miss Granger looked quite upset. Password?"  
  
"Sugar quills," I said.  
  
The portrait opened and I stepped in. Hermione was sitting in a comfortable looking chair, reading the book about Slytherins. Silent tears fell down her face. To anyone that hadn't heard the outburst, it would look like she was crying because of the book, not because her best friend had just totally insulted her.  
  
"Hermione," I whispered. She looked up, startled. "Interesting password."  
  
She managed a weak smile, "I thought so. But what are you doing here?"  
  
Well, what *was* I doing here? I couldn't just say 'I'm in love with you and-' What?!!! Did I just think that? While I was in shock with the realization that I was in love with Hermione Granger, I managed to say, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay after what Ron said."  
  
"Well I'm fine," she said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"  
  
"I'm just peachy! Now, will you please just leave me alone?"  
  
"I just thought that seeing as I made matters worse I would, apologize." Mentally I added, 'and of course there is the little fact that I am crazy about you, but look what just happened when I tried to act on it.' I managed to look at her. Her jaw was hanging open in disbelief. There was only one reason for that, "Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?"  
  
She managed to close her mouth and nod. I sighed and looked away from her, running a hand through my hair. After a minute of silence, I said, "Well it's true. I guess I'll just be going now." I turned to look at her, intending on gauging her reaction. She was only a few inches away. It was like a slow-moving dream as she gently placed a hand on my shoulder and softly pressed her lips to mine. It was a gentle, brief kiss, but there was passion in it. She turned away from me and I left, too stunned to speak, and headed to my rooms.  
  
~The ice cracked. ~  
  
A/N: Sorry if you all thought that was cheesy! I'm not that great at writing fluff. Okay, well please review! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but I'm not sure I have lots of schoolwork to do. I don't like homework.or projects. 


	18. Chapter 18: Prophetic Dream

A/N: OMG you all are the best!!! I can't believe I have 130 reviews!!!! And I am *so* sorry I haven't updated. I did update Freedom today, and this update here isn't long enough to be called a chapter. I have had it written for a while but I was going to wait and post it with chapter 19.but.oh well. I will try to update again soon, but don't be mad if I don't. OK, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter (not really long enough) 18: Prophetic Dream  
  
I was in a white room. The only thing that stood out was a navy blue phoenix outlined in silver on the wall I was facing. A soft, yet powerful voice said, "The one who falls in love with the Heir of Phoenix House will die before she turns twenty-two."  
  
I woke up, sitting up quickly in bed. I was covered in sweat, yet my room was surprisingly cool. "Hermione," I whispered softly.  
  
~~~In that moment, the ice crumbled completely and disappeared. And Draco Malfoy, Heir of Phoenix House, realized that he was in love with Hermione Granger. He also realized that he would do anything to keep her safe- including pushing her out of his life completely, no matter how badly it broke his now unprotected heart.~~~  
  
A/N: That wasn't even long enough to be called a chapter, but I thought it should be posted separately. Also, I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be, but I'm thinking it will end in a few chapters. Then the sequel will probably start. I don't know I might just combine it and not make a sequel and this will be longer. What do you all think??? But regardless, there will be more "Muggle" Messenger (AIM) in it. And everybody please thank my friend Dustin for telling me to update!!! And also thank Erika for telling me to post this separately rather than with the next chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19: It Is Time

A/N: Well, here is chapter 19. Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I repeat this?  
  
Muggle Messenger  
  
Chapter 19: It Is Time  
  
Classes will resume tomorrow. Another year-my final year. Blaise's final year, and Hermione's final year too. Ginny's sixth year. We all sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, just thinking how quickly these years have gone by, and how more were sure to follow. This, unfortunately, reminded me of my dream. I have to push Hermione away so she won't love me. So she will live past twenty-two years old. I'd better do it today so she'll have the year free to find another boyfriend. Am I even her boyfriend? I wonder.probably not. But the kiss-that had to mean something. It did to me anyways.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Professor Dumbledore. He looked at us all, smiling a sad, yet hopeful smile. He looked at me and I felt like he knew *everything*, including my dream.  
  
He looked from me to Hermione and then to Blaise and Ginny and said, "It is time.Phoenix House will be opened again. Yes indeed, it is time." As if in a trance, we followed our Headmaster to the old portrait. Sometime during our little 'journey' mine and Hermione's robes changed to the ones we'd had on yesterday. But our robes, I now noticed, did not have navy blue as it had appeared to be before, but more of an icy blue. The silver was still the same, however.  
  
Before we knew it, we had reached the old portrait. The old wizard smiled at us; Hermione and I stepped up to the portrait, while Dumbledore, Blaise and Ginny stepped back, with Blaise's arm wrapped around Gin's waist. Oh, if only *Ronald* was here to see this. Forcing myself to keep a straight face, I turned my attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
The old wizard in the equally ancient portrait smiled, "You are the Heir and Heiress of Phoenix House. Only you can reopen this house for use at Hogwarts. Do you wish to proceed?"  
  
I nodded and Hermione said, "Yes."  
  
"Very well. You have a clue to the password. It goes as follows: It sits nestled amongst the Forest and mountains galore, Quite the stone domain to behold, Powerful fortress and sanctuary alike, for wizards and witches both. No Muggles can see, It is the home of you and me."  
  
The wizard grinned, "Solve the riddle and you will have your password."  
  
Hermione was quiet, no doubt analyzing every word the wizard said. There was nothing tricky in the riddle really. I smirked at Hermione and looked up at the portrait and said, "It's quite simple really."  
  
"Is it?" Hermione inquired.  
  
I nodded and said.  
  
A/N: Well I'm leaving it there! What do you all think the password is? I know, cheesy 'riddle' but what can I say? I'm not good at making up that type of stuff. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	20. Chapter 20: Phoenix House

A/N: OMG it has been FOREVER!!! LOL, not really, but it's been a while and I'm sorry. Shout outs to all my fabulous reviewers:  
  
IceCristal – You're right, the password is Hogwarts. Sorry about the cheesy riddle. Thanks for reviewing!!! And as for your questions, they will be answered later on, so keep on reading...And reviewing for that matter!!!  
  
Amarie Helyanwe - thanks for the offer on the plaque!!! And second coolest eh? I think I can live with that!  
  
TwinklingStarlightAquila - thanks for the review!!! And, ya know winks feel free to review again!!  
  
Lil Slytherin Shortstop - thanks for the review!!! And if you really want you, not to mention I would appreciate it, you can always review this chapter too!  
  
Trapt*ROCKS* My World - sorry it took so long for the update  
  
babmidnight – correct (the clue)!!! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Ayla – correct, the riddle answer is Hogwarts. Kind of easy, I know, but I can't come up with stuff like that. My imagination only goes so far, ya know?!  
  
Shocker – You are correct! It was obviously an easy riddle. I'm not great at thinking of riddles. Thanks for the review.  
  
Mednar – Ah, yes the dream. It's coming. Eventually. I hope. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
RedandGold – Thanks for the review, glad you liked the chapter! Yes, everybody keeps asking me that so I will TRY.  
  
Mrs.shigwa.cobain. – thanks for the review, and I know it was an easy riddle because I'm not that good at thinking of those types of things.  
  
Meg – Correct! Easy riddle. Sorry the wait was so long.  
  
Terin Kail – Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Buffy37205 - Here's the chapter, thanks for the review!  
  
FLUFFiNATOR – yes well it was an easy riddle. Come on Erika, I know you knew the answer. Sorry for the cliffie though. Thanks for the review. See you at school.  
  
OK, I've had this chapter written for something like two weeks...but anyways. Sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoy. And as for the randomness...well, randomness is sometimes good! (as well as being, well, random. LOL)  
  
Muggle Messenger  
  
Chapter 20: Phoenix House  
  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
My seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starts tomorrow. It's Blaise and Draco's final year as well, not to mention Harry's and Ron's. Ginny's sixth year. How fast the years seem to have gone by-it makes me wonder if our years after Hogwarts will goby just as quickly.  
  
The four of us-Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and I-are sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office. He sent for us to come at nine o'clock, and here we are. Just after nine, Professor Dumbledore came in.  
  
And now, here we are standing in front of the old portrait. Draco and I are seemingly all alone, when in reality Blaise, Ginny and Professor Dumbledore are only a few steps behind us.  
  
I was jerked to the present when I heard the clue and then, "Solve the riddle and you will have your password." Oooookay...think, think!  
  
Draco broke my train of thought, "It's quite simple, really."  
  
"Is it?" my own voice sounded far off and distant. Speaking of Draco, he's been acting...odd today. It's like nothing happened.  
  
He nodded and said, "Hogwarts, the password is Hogwarts!"  
  
Of course! 'No Muggles can see, it's the home of you and me!' It *is* Hogwarts. I smiled at Draco. He merely looked away when he saw my smile. What is his problem?!  
  
The old wizard in the portrait bowed to us and slowly, the portrait door swung open. Not knowing what to expect, we stepped in. Blaise, Gin, and Dumbledore stepped in behind us. Silence reigned as we looked around us. Dark wood covered the floors and a huge icy blue rug with silver lacings covered the wood in the common room. On either side of the fireplace were two large overstuffed ice blue couches with large, fluffy silver pillows. Facing the fireplace was a silver couch with large fluffy ice blue pillows. The chair in the corner stuck out like a sore thumb, it was fuchsia with neon green pillows. A snakeskin foot stool was nearby. The wall facing the fireplace was literally a floor to ceiling mahogany bookshelf jam-packed full of books. The stairs were mahogany and the carpet in the middle was silver with ice blue lacings. The stairs parted on a landing and split, one going to the boy's dorms and one going to the girl's dorms. There was a huge window on the landing, facing the land behind Hogwarts. The window seat was, again, mahogany with on e pillow covering it-sparkly neon orange with snakeskin accents, pompoms on the corners and fuchsia lace on the edges. Raising an eyebrow at the odd window seat, I climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm.  
  
There were four beds in each of the four rooms. The rooms were all very spacious. Dark wood panels were on the floor and the four-poster beds were made of mahogany, as was all the furniture. The rooms all had signs on the doors that read: First and Second Years, Third and Fourth Years, Fifth and Sixth Years, and Seventh Years respectively. This was obviously going to be a very select house, although there seems to be room for expansion. I turned the silver doorknob and walked into the Seventh Year's room. My stuff was by the balcony doors. Balcony?!! Seventh years have a balcony??? Sweet.  
  
I sat down on my bed. It was a *very* comfortable featherbed with silver silk sheets, and a silver down comforter. Upon closer inspection, I realized that both the comforter and the sheets were reversible-one side being silver, the other being ice blue. Looking around the room, I realized that two of the beds were blue and two were silver. The canopies above all the beds were white, while the curtains were all dark charcoal gray.  
  
With a sigh, I heaved myself off my featherbed and walked a few steps to the balcony doors. Swinging them open, I stepped out onto the balcony. It was solid stone, so it was perfectly safe. It was connected to the boys Seventh Year's dorm. The air was clear, and the view was the same as the one from the landing window, only higher up. The other set of doors opened and Draco walked out. "Dumbledore, Blaise, and Ginny left. Blaise and Ginny asked to be re-sorted to see if they could get into Phoenix House and Dumbledore went with them."  
  
"That would be cool if they got in here, too. It's gorgeous!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, the boy's dorms are nice. So is this balcony," he said, looking out towards the mystical looking trees that stood tall and proud behind Hogwarts.  
  
"What are those trees, Draco?" I asked him softly.  
  
He glance at me, "You mean *you* don't know?"  
  
"Nope. Hence why I'm asking you," I stated the obvious.  
  
"There is a forest of them behind Malfoy Manor. They are magical trees. Stunning, yes, as well as powerful," he paused a moment, "Have you ever noticed that no one has ever attacked Hogwarts from behind?" I nodded and he continued, "They can't. The trees won't allow it."  
  
"How can they just not allow it?" I asked.  
  
"That's the complicated part. Nobody is really sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeperoo."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," silence, then, "I don't say that often."  
  
"What? You're welcome?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't say that often."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because nobody has anything to thank me for."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For introducing me to the best candy ever made!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Sugar quills," I said promptly, "And what kind of word is yeperoo?"  
  
"A great one," he said, smirking.  
  
I shook my head at his antics and walked back inside, closing the door behind me, leaving a somewhat confused Draco Malfoy standing there. Slowly, ever so slowly, he smiled, remembering the day at the candy shop. That day, the day he fell in love with Hermione Granger. And he hadn't even known what love was. He did now, though. The only problem was that he had to stop her from falling in love with him-no matter what. If she died because of him, he'd never be able to live with himself. He had to do something soon. The only problem was that he had no idea that she already was in love with him. That is just going to make things harder for the both of them.  
  
A/N: Well, hope you all liked the chapter, and please, please review!!! Pretty please?!! LOL. And yeperoo is a great word that I made up! 


	21. Chapter 21: Hand in Hand

A/N: I have lots of reviews for this story, it makes me happy! I'm so sorry it has been so long. I hope everybody likes this short little chapter, even though it doesn't really focus on Draco and Hermione.  
  
Muggle Messenger  
  
Chapter 21 - Hand in Hand  
  
Blaise and Ginny walked silently down the hallway, trailing slowly after Dumbledore.  
  
Blaise looked at Ginny, "Do you really think Dumbledore will re-sort us?"  
  
Ginny pondered that for a moment before replying, "I don't know. I really hope he does though."  
  
"Yeah," Blaise agreed, "It would be cool if we were sorted into Phoenix House."  
  
"Yes it would! The rooms are awesome!" Ginny exclaimed, thinking back to the rooms.  
  
"The colors are a lot better than Gryff colors, too," Blaise smirked.  
  
To his surprise, Ginny agreed, "Yes, they are."  
  
After another set of stairs, Blaise asked, "So how long do you give them before they start going out?"  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked quizzically.  
  
"Hermione and Draco of course," Blaise said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"What? How did you come to that conclusion? I thought I was the only one that noticed."  
  
"I'm observant."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And there's obviously something that happened between them long ago. Something that they won't tell us," Blaise said.  
  
"Maybe they will one day," Ginny said.  
  
About halfway down a staircase, it moved and relocated them. "Crap," Ginny said, "Do you know where we are?" The floor was very dusty and the hall looked like it hadn't been used in a long, long time.  
  
"I have no idea," Blaise replied, "No idea at all."  
  
As they slowly stepped into the hallway, Ginny instinctively moved closer to Blaise, who had out his wand. "Lumos," he whispered as he took Ginny's hand. They walked down the hallway hand in hand, admiring all the portraits on the walls. The portraits grumbled at the light, saying that they hadn't seen such a bright light in years.  
  
A/N: I know it's a boring chapter. But please review anyways; I'd like to make it to 200 reviews!!! (Hint, hint). 


	22. Chapter 22: My Lady

A/N: I never thought this story would ever get to 193 reviews! Thanks everybody!!! And I also have a few other D/Hr fics posted as well, if you'd like to read those too (hint!). Now on with chapter 22...!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Muggle Messenger  
  
Chapter 22  
  
I sighed, knowing that this would be more trouble than it was worth. I'm talking about my telling Ginny that I do indeed like Malfoy. Er, Draco. A lot! "Gin, are you in here?" I called into her rooms. 'Hm...guess not.'  
  
"I haven't seen her all morning dear!" the portrait called after me.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Oh great. I'm SO going to regret this. Twenty minutes later, I found myself in the library, looking for none other than Draco Malfoy. Slytherin King...oh, and Heir of Phoenix House. I saw him sitting at a chair, gazing out the window, "Draco!"  
  
He blinked as he looked at me, coming out of his daydream, "Hermione." His voice was flat.  
  
"Have you seen Blaise or Ginny?" I asked him.  
  
"No," he said dully.  
  
What's his problem?! "Oh, okay. I just can't seem to find them anywhere."  
  
"Did you check the broom closets?"  
  
"What?! No...they're not...that together."  
  
"What makes you say that?" At least he sounded slightly interested now.  
  
"Well, er...I don't know if you know, but Ginny is going out with Harry. Or was..."  
  
I was cut off, "What????" Draco stood up, looking down on me, "You're not serious?"  
  
"Well if you'd let me finish," I said, glaring, "She sent him a letter after she kissed Blaise telling him that she didn't feel the same anymore."  
  
"AFTER she kissed Blaise?!" Draco looked slightly shocked.  
  
"Yes, AFTER she kissed him. I think she's slowly gotten to like Blaise since this whole project thing started," I said, as we walked slowly out of the library.  
  
Draco nodded, "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from on that."  
  
"But you haven't seen them?" I asked, referring back to what I had originally come to Draco for.  
  
"Nope. Did you look all over for me too?" He asked, his voice slightly teasing.  
  
"Yes, actually, I did." I said bluntly. No use lying to him.  
  
He chuckled softly, "Well did you check Dumbledore's office? They were going there to get resorted, if I remember correctly."  
  
I smacked myself, "Ouch. Well, no I didn't. I completely forgot. Damn, I knew I was forgetting someplace." I rubbed my forehead again, "Okay, that really hurt."  
  
He laughed softly as we walked to Dumbledore's office. His laugh seemed to echo off the walls, making it seem like all of Hogwarts was happy. ---Okay, Hermione snap out of it. So, I fibbed a bit...as long as he doesn't know, I don't think it matters.  
  
We arrived in Professor Dumbledore's office. He seemed surprised to see us, "Well. Hello, now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Have you seen Ginny and Blaise?" I asked rather bluntly before I could stop myself.  
  
"No. They were following me, but I assumed they got er- rather caught up."  
  
My eyebrows must've disappeared into my hair because Professor Dumbledore began to laugh, "The staircase moved. So, they would have had to- " He stood up and crossed over to the wall in front of which Draco and I were standing. Behind us was an entire map of Hogwarts. It didn't show anything, apparently so I asked, "What is that map for? It doesn't appear to show anybody."  
  
"Ah, yes, well, there are some things that go on in this school that I don't want to know about, so what I did was I fixed the map to show only those who were in dangerous parts of the school," he paused, pointing to a place on the map, "and it appears that your two friends are in said dangerous parts of the school."  
  
He grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the flames, "Ninth floor, and sixth corridor!!" The flames turned green and he motioned for us to go through.  
  
In an instant, we found ourselves at the edge of a set of steps. The hallway was dark and musty. Did I mention dark? Professor Dumbledore led the way, lighting the torches along the wall as he went. Draco and I followed, not saying a word, but wondering what kind, exactly, of danger our friends were in. We'd been walking for a minute or so when all of a sudden, I felt Draco take a hold of my hand. I didn't say anything at all; I merely smiled up at him a bit. A smile, which I noticed, he did not return so easily. It almost seemed to pain him. Mentally shaking my head, we continued on following Dumbledore down the hallway, and further down still. Until we heard voices...more like shouts, "RUN GINNY!" My hand tightened on Draco's instinctively, as we waited behind Professor Dumbledore whose wand was at the ready. A streak of red came flying-well, running-towards us in the form of Ginny. She was panting hard when she reached us, the one word she managed to get out was, "Blaise?" Then she sunk to the floor in a heap, unconscious.  
  
Another few minutes later and Blaise came hobbling into view. There was a low growl behind him and Professor Dumbledore shouted some complex spell I couldn't even begin to comprehend. There was a boom! of sorts and then nothing.  
  
We headed back, quickly, to the infirmary. Blaise fell unconscious going down our third flight of stairs, so he too, was floated behind us. Professor Dumbledore turned to me and Draco, "Perhaps you two should get some sleep. It's been a long day for both of you, and I promise, Blaise and Ginny will be up and about in the morning."  
  
"What time is it?" I heard Draco ask while I let out a yawn.  
  
"Ten o'clock in the evening," Professor Dumbledore replied, pointing to a nearby clock.  
  
My brain kicked in, "You mean to tell me that we were after them for almost two hours???"  
  
"Three," Draco said softly.  
  
I felt my face flush, "Oh, right."  
  
Then I realized that Dumbledore was gone, leaving Draco and I just a few moments away from Phoenix House. I yawned again, not being able to help myself, and when I happened to glance at Draco again, he had a small smile on his face and his eyes were amused.  
  
"Hogwarts," we both said simultaneously and climbed into our common room. Once again, the beauty of the Phoenix House had me rooted to the spot. Draco waved his hand in front of my face, but I didn't react. He shook my shoulders and I didn't react. Finally, rolling his eyes and saying something to the affect of "women" I snapped out of it.  
  
"What did you just say?" I said. I failed miserably at trying to be angry, I'm just too damn tired.  
  
"Uhh..." he looked uncomfortable, "Nothing."  
  
"Sure, whatever Draco," I replied, stumbling to the nearest couch.  
  
"Your room is that way," he pointed up the stairs.  
  
"I know. I'm too tired to climb the stairs. It takes effort," I said.  
  
Within moments, there was a blanket in his hand, a dark silver blanket. He came over to me and threw it over me. "Thanks," I managed to reply, my eyes groggy with sleep.  
  
"You're welcome." He settled down on the other couch with a blue blanket over him.  
  
I fell asleep almost instantly. Too bad it didn't last long. About an hour later, according to the clock, I was awake. Damn. I peaked over at Draco. His gray eyes were open, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. As I watched, he said, "Goodnight, my lady," and closed his eyes.  
  
"What?" I said out loud before I could catch myself.  
  
His eyes sprung open, looking at me with an intensity that made me want to curl up and hide. And curl up I did...and of course, fell off the couch. "Ow," I said softly.  
  
When I was brave enough to open my eyes, I found myself looking at his feet. Slowly, I turned my head to look up at him, and he knelt down, "That was silly of you."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
Before I could get up, he scooped me up in his arms. He smelled very, very good. I snuggled into his chest, which made him laugh softly, "Don't get too comfortable."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He merely smiled at me, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What did you say before?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me, and then set me down on the landing between our two staircases. "I think you heard me, my lady."  
  
In response, I buried my head in his chest, with the blanket still wrapped around me. He held me close, and the last thing I remember was his kissing the top of my head before sleep claimed me right there in his arms.  
  
A/N: Well, that was a bit of a sweet chapter. Oh and Blaise and Ginny were running from a portrait that came alive and decided to well, chase them. Lame I know, but hey what can I say. Please, please, PLEASE review!!! I'd really like to get to 200 reviews. 


	23. Chapter 23: Can't Figure Him Out

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter 22!!! And Daisie, thanks for quoting this fic in your profile!!!!!! OH: if any of you readers not only like D/Hr, but D/G as well, then please check out a few of my other fics...most recently updated was Malfoy In the Iron Mask! OK, on with other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
ENJOY CHAPTER 23, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (No, I'm not yelling...just typing in caps lock.)  
  
Muggle Messenger  
  
Chapter 23  
  
I yawned as the sun unmercifully hit me full in the face. Wait, the sun? I fell asleep...on the-wow. I sat bolt upright in shock. Last night I fell asleep in Draco's arms! I frowned as I looked around, wondering how I got into my room and on my bed. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I got off my bed and stretched.  
  
Not caring about my appearance, I opened the double French doors and walked out onto the seventh year's adjoining balcony. The sun was high in the sky, and yet the trees-those mystical, magical trees-remained dark and mysterious. Only a few daring rays of sunlight were visible between the trees. I wondered about what Draco had said, 'Have you ever noticed that nobody has ever tried to attack Hogwarts from behind? It's because of those trees and their magic.' I realized he was indeed correct, remembering a quote from _Hogwarts: A History_ "One of the more unusual things about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is that never-even during the days of the evil dark Lord Voldemort-has the school been attacked from behind. Those that dared have failed dearly because of the ancient powers possessed by the magical trees. The magical trees are just that: trees with magic. They are found behind the school itself and their power is ancient and mysterious. No one with evil intentions can enter the forest and expect to come out unscathed; their legend is such that not even those on the Light side venture willingly into the mystical forest." Well, now I'm curious. What Draco had said and what I had remembered from _Hogwarts: A History_ has made me wonder about the trees with ancient powers.  
  
A sigh left me. Draco Malfoy. Heir of Phoenix House and the holder of my heart. The worst part is that he probably doesn't even know that I feel the way I do. But sometimes, I think that he does and that maybe he feels the same way. Other times I think he knows and doesn't care. He, like the mystical trees, is a mystery. He did say that those same trees also border parts of Malfoy Manor.  
  
It was at that moment that I chose to remember Ginny, Blaise, and the fact that they are in the hospital wing. Or were in there as of last night. "Oh shit!" I felt extremely horrible having forgotten about my friends. I turned around and bolted back to my room. At least that was where I was headed. I turned around very quickly and ran into something, or rather someone, very hard. I landed on my ass with an "Ow." With a groan, I stood up, rubbing my head, not even bothering to look who I had run into.  
  
"Morning to you too," Draco said, his usual smirk on his face. With that he headed back to his dorm. He paused at his balcony doors and called over his shoulder, "By the way, Blaise and Ginny left the Hospital Wing and were going to the kitchens. I came up here to get you so we could all eat breakfast. But, you seemed to have other plans..." he trailed off and headed back inside, closing his doors behind him.  
  
My plans were to see Blaise and Ginny. So I resumed what I had been doing, which was going back to my room and getting dressed to go see them. I just did it very quickly. I realized as I was heading down to the Phoenix House common room that I, once again, was not able to tell if Draco cared in the slightest for me. But, he was waiting for me in the common room. That has to count for something, right? It did until I saw him look at his watch. He didn't even so much as smile at me, he merely said, "You take a long time," and left the common room. I did NOT take a long time. But I did head out after him.  
  
A/N: This is rushed. I'm getting ready to leave for Las Vegas as we speak. Please review! 


	24. Chapter 24: Shattered

A/N: I've been gone for a while, who missed me? OK so here's chapter 24, please don't hate me at the end… REVIEW!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Muggle Messenger

Chapter 24

As we were walking down to the kitchens, I sneaked a glance at Draco. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and focused on the ground. He didn't say anything about last night. I wondered whether or not to even bring it up and how to go about doing so. After a few moments of pondering, I decided to go with the blunt tactic, "So…umm…I fell asleep on the cough last night and wake up in my bed this morning…"

"No, you fell asleep standing up, leavening against me last night. So I put you in your bed," Draco said, still refusing to look at me.

"Oh yeah, that's right," I strived for a normal tone.

He stopped suddenly, facing me. I looked up at him and was shocked to see cold gray eyes glaring down at me, "It meant nothing."

"What-" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"Last night meant nothing, Granger," he said, his voice cutting into me like a knife, "And that kiss the other day? I only did it to make Ron mad, and it worked."

I was speechless. Some part of my heart shriveled and died at his words.

He continued his voice like a sharp edge, "The only thing there is between you and me, Granger, other than a lot of money since I'm a pureblood, is hatred." And then he turned around and walked back the way we came, robes billowing out behind him.

I walked into the kitchens in a daze. Ginny and Blaise looked up as I came in. "Where's Draco?" Blaise asked. Suddenly, the wall became very interesting. Blaise walked by me without a word and left the kitchen.

Ginny asked softly, "Hermione, why are you crying?"

It was then that I noticed my face felt kind of damp. A few moments later, I realized that my heart was crying because his harsh words had shattered it.

A/N: Please don't hate me. The reason for Draco's actions is this: remember his dream he had in chapter 18? He doesn't want Hermione to fall in love with him and die at age 22, so he pushes her away. Sigh…poor Hermione…and Draco. REVIEW!!!


End file.
